


My Dreams Come True

by potterkafaduygu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, And Now For Something Completely Different, Fangirls, Feels, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Love Triangles, Original Character(s), Sorry Not Sorry, Students, Sweet, Wrong
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterkafaduygu/pseuds/potterkafaduygu
Summary: Normal ve sıkıcı bir hayata sahip olan, 16 yaşındaki Aurora Mosby profesyonel bir fangirldir. Bir gün Kimya dersinin ortasında McGonagall ortaya çıkar ve onu Hogwarts'a götürür. İşin içine Melezler, Gölge Avcıları ve Haraçlar de dahil olur. Okuduğu kitapların gerçek olduğunu öğrenen Aurora'yı büyük maceralar beklemektedir...





	My Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> My Dreams Come True serisinin ilk bölümüdür.

_Merhaba! Şimdi sizlere bir hikaye anlatacağım. Ah, hayır bu benim hikayem değil. Ben sadece anlatıcıyım. Bu_ _**sıradan** _ _bir_ _**Muggle** _ _okuluna giden,_ _**sıradan** _ _bir kızın hikayesi..._

_***_

_"Neden kitaplardaki gibi kuş sesleriyle kendiliğimden değil de alarm sesiyle zorla uyanıyorum ki?!" Ve Aurora Mosby bir okul sabahına daha böyle başlamıştı. Onun söylenmesini duyan annesi "Çünkü o bayıldığın kitaplarda yaşamıyorsun!" diyerek kızının hayal dünyasıyla bir kez daha alay etti. Duvarına asılı Harry Potter posterinin önünden geçerken "Hayat bazılarımız için hiç adil değil Harry. Bazı şeylerin kıymetini biliyor olsan iyi edersin." diye dert ortağıyla ayaküstü derleşti. Banyodan çıkınca okul formalarını giyerken "_ Ravenclaw cüppesi ya da Nefilimlerin eğitim giysilerini giymeyi tercih ederdim." _diye düşünmeyi de ihmal etmiyordu. Bu sabah keyfi yerinde sayılırdı çünkü bazı sabahlar Capitol'un Açlık Oyunları tulumlarını giymeyi tercih ettiğini söylerdi. Canı hiç istememesine rağmen bir şeyler yedi ve otobüs durağın_ a _doğru yola çıktı. Bu yolda yürümekten hep nefret ederdi. Biri laf at_ _ac_ _ak diye her an tetikte yürümekten çok sıkılmıştı. Gerçi sadece laf atmakla kalsalar şanslı bile sayılabilirdi. Ne olaylar duymuştu..._ _En büyük amacı büyük bir savcı olup bu olaylara son verecek yasalar hazırlamak, bu suçu işleyenlere büyük cezalar vermekti._ _Zaten Muggle'larla dolu bu Sıradan okuluna sırf bu yüzden katlanıyordu. Aninden gelen otobüs Aurora'yı düşüncelerinden uyandırdı. Kendini Düşünselinden çıkmış gibi hissediyordu. Üstelik meyan kökü şekeri yoktu ve otobüste oturamıyordu._ _Alaycı Kuş kolyesi boynunda sallanırken ve otobüs bir viraja son hızla girerken ayakta kalmaya çalıştı._

_***_

_"Şans daima bizden yana olsun arkadaşlar!" Her sınav öncesi yaptığı gibi arkadaşlarına kendi tarzında moral vermeye çabalıyordu ama şansa hiç ihtiyacı yokmuş gibi görünen ve Aurora'nın sınıf 1.liğini elinden alan Lisa ona kibirli bir bakış atarak yanından geçince Kariyerler tarafından bıçaklanmış gibi hissetti. Kimya sınavına yeterince çalışamamıştı ve şans ondan yana olacak gibi durmuyordu. En yakın arkadaşının yanına gitti. "Lisa'dan nefret ediyorum. Allison beni dinliyor musun?" O ana kadar Aurora'yı fark etmemiş olan Allison bir anda ona baktı. Dalgın görünüyordu._ _"Moralinin bozuk olduğunu anladım. O konuya geleceğim ama şunu bil tüm mirasımı sana bırakıyorum. Ben birazdan şu Lisa Ölümyiyen'ine bi Curcio yapıp Azkaban'a gideceğim de. Lanet Mutta! Hayatımda gördüğüm en iğrenç sıradan o! Başkan Snow kılıklı.. Neyse ya ben gene delirdim. Evet dökül bakalım." Allison düz bir sesle "Uykum var." dedi. Biz ona kibarca geçiştirdi diyelim. Aurora tam ısrar etmek için ağzını açmıştı ki Kimyacı sınıfa girdi._ "İşte 'bir fangirl'in hayatı nasıl biter?' konulu sınav başlıyor." diye içinden geçiren Aurora istemsizce Alaycı Kuş kolyesini avucuna aldı. Ve sınav başladı...

***

_"Eee nasıl geçti bakalım?" Aurora sınav biter bitmez soluğu Allison'un yanında almıştı. "60 alırım herhalde." Ve Allison her zamanki sakinliğiyle onu cevaplamıştı. Oysa Aurora sakin olamıyordu. Daha fazla çalışması gerektiğini biliyordu ve sınavının kötü geçmiş olması onu şaşırtmamıştı. "Şimdiki ders ne?" diye sordu arkadaşına. Düşüncelerini dağıtması gerektiğini biliyordu yoksa ağlayacaktı ve Aurora başkalarının önümde ağlamaktan nefret ederdi. "Kimya. Sınavdan konuşuruz herhalde." dedi Allison. O hep böyleydi işte; net, sakin, sessiz ve soğuk. Aurora onu konuşturmak için sürekli canlı canlı konuşur, ona sorular sorar, eğlendirmeye çalışırdı. Ama bu sefer hiç hali yoktu. Ve eğer birini eğlendirmesi gerekiyorsa bu kişi kendinden başkası değildi. Sırasına geçti ve Kimya hocasını beklemeye başladı. Bu sırada da keçeli kalemiyle koluna Melek Mührü çiziyordu. Bu onu sakinleştiren, mutlu eden bir şeydi ve arkadaşları bunun tamamen psikolojik olduğunu söylerdi. Kimyacı sınıfa girdi ve 15-20 dakikanın nasıl çabucak geçtiğini anlayamadı Aurora. Bir anda kalbi sıkıştı. Sanki uzun zamandır beklediği birini görecekmiş gibi hissetti. Ve o anda sınıfın ortasında oldukça tanıdık bir sima belirdi. Ama bu gördüğü bir insana ait değil okuduğu bir insana ait bir simaydı: Minerva McGonagall!!! Kadın kendine bakan şok geçirmiş öğrencilere aldırmadan Aurora'ya doğru yürüdü. "Aurora Mosby, Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okuluna kabul edildin._ _Şimdi benimle gelmen gerek."_


End file.
